Scissor Red
by MiracleInterrupter
Summary: She's a former delinquent going clean after the death of her father and sudden re-adoption by her mother. He's an average janitor who just happens to be a former martial arts prodigy. Together, they fight crime! (High school AU.)


_All I ever wanted was to live a normal school life._

Ryuko clapped her hands. Incense smoldered atop the cabinet, a black ribbon-edged frame of her father's portrait staring back at her. About six days ago, her father died in a work accident, leaving her to move-in with a mother and sister she never knew she had.

Her estranged mother, who happened to be the mega-rich president of the nation's largest fashion conglomerate, was all business and status. She made it clear from day one that she'd sacrificed Ryuko long ago to make a clean split from her ex-husband, and as such, had no interest in the teenager—even going so far as to never look at her.

Ryuko's newfound sister Satsuki, however, confronted the girl head-on from the moment they met. Raised in the lap of luxury, Satsuki excelled in every talent and was the star pupil of Honnouji Academy. Made president of the student council after a rumored donation from her mother, she ruled the academy and crushed all who opposed her vision of a perfect school.

She'd also made it clear that held no respect for Ryuuko.

"I refuse to believe you're my little sister," were the words Satsuki said on their first meeting. "Such a low-scoring slacker simply cannot be related to me... I refuse to recognize you until you've improved your outlook for the future!"

In the few days past, Ryuko was numbed and even outraged by the misfortunes beating her up and robbing her of everything. But after accepting the outcome as something unchangeable and almost karmic, she decided to make the best of it and change.

"I was never home much, was I?" Ryuko asked her father's frame, her hands still clapped together. "I was always getting into fights, solving things with my fists and making you worry." She brought her hands down the stared at the floor. "While in reality, I didn't even care about those fights. They were just there. Punks got in the way and my anger slipped... Before I knew it, my reputation was bad. It was avoidable back then but I took the bad route... Well. You shouldn't have to worry about me where you are now..." She placed a hand over her heart. "And you won't. Because this time, I'm starting over."

Setting her book bag beside the door, Ryuko leaned over her desk mirror and tied her old uniform's red scarf. "I'm off. To my first day of school... Wish me luck, dad," she said, leaving her small, dim room in the maid's quarters. Grabbing a lemon roll from the hall's scant food cabinet, she let herself out through the servant's entrance. This was where she resided, due to her mother's distrust, and also where she was forced to enter and leave through. Ryuko supposed she didn't mind, though. It made it so she didn't have to see much of her new "family".

Taking a bite of her breakfast, Ryuko strolled through the brick-pathed side garden, where she chanced upon her older sister. Leaning against a stone column, eyes closed, she appeared to be resting. On closer look, it became apparent she'd been waiting.

"Wearing your old rag of a school uniform?" Satsuki asked, arms folded.

"Heh, of course," Ryuko retorted. "The Honnouji Academy uniform is needlessly expensive. I won't stoop and ask you or mom for cash."

"Suit yourself." Satsuki knitted her brows. "I would've lent you my old uniform with sufficient groveling." She glanced away. "Just keep in mind that you're now attached to the Kiryuin name, so watch your step—" she scowled, "—Scissor Red the Demon Blade."

Ryuko dropped her bag. "H...where did you hear that name?" she sputtered, shuddering and looking around. "Damn it! Don't go around saying that aloud... That isn't me anymore, I've changed!"

"Hm! Do you think you can escape from what you've done?" Satsuki was amused. "As the legend goes... In her second year of junior high, Scissor Red single-handedly defeated every gang in the region's east side, even the one residing in her own school."

"Tch. I wanted nothing to do with those nerds. They were the ones blowing things out of proportion!"

"And in armed fights," Satsuki continued, "they say the only thing she ever fought back with was..." She swept forward and yanked a pair of scissors from Ryuko's waistband. "A pair of detachable, red handled scissors." Satsuki snipped the air to test them. "Since you're 'starting over', these will be confiscated."

"H-huh?!" Ryuko gasped, checking her skirt waistband in disbelief. "The hell?! Give those back!" She lunged for them but her sister lashed out.

Satsuki grasped the crown of Ryuko's head like a bowling ball. "Was your declaration a moment ago just a lie?" Satsuki boomed, gripping tighter as Ryuko roared and flailed. "Are you so unsure of your abilities that you need this pitiful fallback?"

"Argh, let me go!" Ryuko pushed at Satsuki's arm and the older girl released and evaded. "Lay of me!" Ryuko yelled, grabbing her book bag and escaping down the path. She glanced back as she went. "Don't get me wrong! I have no interest in gaining your respect! This isn't for you or mom... this is for my dad!" She leaped over the tall garden wall and vanished.

Satsuki remained where she was. "I see." She held her chin up and smiled faintly. "Good luck with that then... little sister."

Lemon in mouth, Ryuko ran up the hill for school. Honnouji Academy loomed over the city like an oppressive watchtower and military base. Despite its appearance, though, it was the most prestigious school in the nation.

"Can't believe her... those scissors weren't just for fighting," Ryuko muttered, dashing along in sour spirits. "They were a gift from my dad!" She she wove through the poor side of town—a shortcut to her destination. As she saw the school gate ahead, she heard the familiar rumbling of mopeds and stopped. Forty-eight delinquents appeared on all sides, chains and steels pipes hoisted and eyes leering.

"Is this really happening?" Ryuko said to herself in annoyance, watching them closely. "What are they doing all the way over here?!"

Stepping off a bike, a slick-haired thug in a gang coat confronted her. "Scissor Red!" he yelled, pulling out a wooden sword and pointing it at her. "You've disgraced us long enough! Refusing to lead us and then running away to the west side... since you're not willing to take responsibility, I'll be beating your title as the strongest right from you!"

"Take responsibility?" Ryuko repeated, nibbling her lemon. "The strongest?" She chuckled. "What. Did I steal your heart or something?" She finished her breakfast and wiped her mouth. "In any case, you'll need more than flattery to tempt me."

The thug went red and growled. "Don't mock me, you bitch!" he yelled, stomping his foot repeatedly. "Do you think this is a game?!"

"Isn't that what it's always been?" she muttered. "Just a way to fight away the boredom, to get our parents and people to notice us?" She lowered her head and laughed. "Well my dad's dead. I have no reason to fight. I don't know your reasons, but this is what I've been reduced to... Now, my only chance is to fight for a future instead. With the hope it'll make my old man rest easy on the other side..." She looked at the sky. "We'll be adults in a year. What I said about not being the strongest... it's true. Because life has me doubled-over these days. Life is hard as hell. And you all, even if you have one person around who cares about you, you've already got me beat." She turned aside and chuckled. "Because I've got nothing. No future. No one."

The thugs went silent, mulling over this philosophy and taking a long, introspective look at themselves.

The gang leader, however, dissolved into uproarious laughter. "If you're so concerned about your old man, why don't you go join him?" he asked, holding his sides and smirking at her. "Seriously! You want us to feel sorry for you? Being adopted into the prestigious Kiryuin family, practically becoming an elite overnight—and you're expecting us fall for all that touchy-feely bullshit?" He cracked his knuckles. "There's no way you're getting away with all the pain and humiliation you've dealt us, you soulless, bloodthirsty demon woman! So save your lies, and if you're really telling the truth, take your beating with some goddamn dignity!"

"Dignity, huh?" Ryuko said. "Never expected to hear that from a bunch of boys ganging up on one girl." She crossed her arms. "But fine. If it's the only way to prove my words and cut you off, I'll run the gauntlet. It's just... you know. Today's a school day. Can't we do this on Sunday? We can take things slow and I'll even wear my Sunday best for you assholes."

The thug creaked his neck. "Not a chance! You won't be skipping town again." He raised a fist. "Show her the new might of our heavily-armed ranks!" They all roared and charged.

"Ack! Screw this!" Ryuko yelled, dodging a pair of colliding mopeds and running away. "I'm not turning-up on the first day of school all battered and bruised!" She ran for the school gate, and as another biker swiped at her, chain swinging, she ducked and rolled forward, leaping up on her feet and escaping into the school grounds. The thugs screamed and bellowed after her.

Teeth clenched and heart thumping, Ryuko ran through the outdoor corridor, bumping into startled students and apologizing as she went. Another moped circled around and a guy with a lead pipe screeched and struck at her. Twisting and evading the strike, three more mopeds rammed her from behind and pinned her to a wall, one of the bikers slashing her with a knife. "Errr-erghh!" she yelled, wedging herself free. "You bastards..." She held her bleeding arm. "I'm not gonna fight you!" She dashed past the nearest door frame and into the school's main hallway. Locating the stairs, she pounded up it.

The next floor was empty so Ryuko decided to search for a good place to hide. As she was scoping out the quiet hall, engines rattled in the distance and filled the floor with stomach-churning exhaust.

"No way! They've made their way inside?" Ryuko gasped, bursting into the nearest classroom and happening across a slump-backed, shaggy-haired man wearing thick glasses.

"Classes haven't started yet," the man said, straightening some papers.

"Listen old man," Ryuko exclaimed, "keep it together and act like you didn't see me!" She tried climbing under a desk, but after deciding it was too obvious, she switched strategies and attempted fitting herself into the materials cabinet.

"It's Mr. Mikisugi," he told her, staring at a paper in his hand. "And you must be Ryuko, my new transfer student." He rubbed his chin as he watched her unsuccessfully close the cabinet door on herself. "You know, there's a better place you can hide."

Ryuko popped out of the closet. "Where?!" she demanded.

"On the secret balcony outside that window there."

"Huh? That window?" She pointed at it before scurrying on over. "Balcony?" She bent out to get a good look below. "What the! I don't see any balcony here, just a maintenance shed way down—"

Mr. Mikisugi moved in and slapped her butt, lightly, and she freaked the hell out.

"AGHHH," she yelled, flailing and falling to her doom. "Damn you, Mr. Mikisugiiiiii!"

For no good reason, the man removed his glasses, straightened his back, and swept back his hair. "Take it as a push in the right direction." He watched solemnly, basking in his secret good-looks. "The rest is up to you, Ryuko."

Ryuko crashed through the maintenance shed roof in an explosion of dust and splinters. Landing on her back on a pile of soft blankets, she groaned and opened her eyes. "I'll kill that... pervert teacher," she grunted, pulling herself to her feet. She winced as blood poured from the cut in her arm. "It's that wound... I thought it closed." She nursed it and staggered forward, scanning the dim shed. "Is this even a good place to hide? Surely they saw me fall in here..."

Engines buzzed nearby and someone shouted, "She's over there!"

"Honestly!" Ryuko snapped. "Give me a break!" She located the door and jiggled it. Discovering it was locked, she started kicking it down.

"Wait..." a deep voice groaned from beneath the pile of blankets. "Don't leave... Don't go."

"What the!" Ryuko turned around, witnessing the pile being thrown off as the voice manifested in the form of a haggard, scruffy-looking man. "You can't trash private property and just walk away!" His gold eye gleamed furiously, his eye patch illuminated by the light of his wrath.

"Aghhh!" Ryuuko yelled in surprise. "A homeless man?!"

"You jumped on a sleeping person, and not only that, but you broke their roof!" the man said. "And now you're trying to break their door?!"

"A homeless man is living in the school maintenance shed! ...Wait, why is a homeless man sleeping in the school maintenance shed—"

He grabbed her arms and pushed her against the wall. "Enough! How can a person be homeless if they have a roof over their head?! I only became homeless because of you!" He grabbed her sleeve and tugged.

"Wha-what are you," she yelled, trying to wriggle loose, "a molester?!"

He rolled her sleeve up and uncovered her slashed arm. "As I thought! Stay there." He went and rummaged through his supplies, pulling out a first-aid kit and then forcing Ryuko to sit down. As he cleaned her wound, the door behind them jumped. The thugs on the other side were trying to tear it down.

"I see. So you are in danger," the man said, pressing her wound together with tape before bandaging it. "Pardon me if I frightened you. I get a little frantic when I first wake up." He released her arm. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

Ryuko's mouth hung open as she inspected her bandage and subsequently realized that he was to first person to be somewhat decent to her all morning. "N-no," she muttered self-consciously. "I'm fine... I'm sorry for landing in here like that." She stood back up and faced the door. "And for getting you involved in this mess."

"It's fine," he said. "Cleaning student's messes is my job, after all." He stood up as well. Pulling a key ring from his utility belt, he started opening the jumping door's lock.

"A janitor?" Ryuko said aloud, pushing her observation aside. "W-wait, you should let me do that."

"No. You will leave it to me and hurry to the nurse's office."

"No, you'll leave it to me, because there's four dozen punks out there and I'm the one they're after!"

"I will be fine."

"The hell you will! What are you going to do, clean them to death?!"

He pulled the lock and the door swung open, facing them against the ruthlessly pure sunlight and the four dozen punks shining beneath it. "Yes," the man answered, "I suppose I will." He stepped out, revealing himself to be much more kempt, physique-wise, than she originally thought. "I'll be scrubbing the delinquency from their very fibers."

Ryuko took a mop and clenched it. "So that's how you're going to be," she said under her breath. "In that case, it looks like I have to join in!"


End file.
